


Settle Down

by chippyhaught



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, there’s some wayhaught if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 22:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15827820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chippyhaught/pseuds/chippyhaught
Summary: “A penny for your thoughts?” Dolls brings her out of her thoughts holding out a beer for her.“Just can’t believe she’s home” Wynonna gestures lightly to the living room where Waverly and Nicole are playing with Alice on the floor.“All because of you Earp” He smiles softly and walks into the living room to join the rest of the gang, Wynonna shortly following him.or a look into what the future might’ve looked like if Dolls never died.





	Settle Down

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I’m chip, this is the first fic i’ve ever written so please be mindful of that when you’re reading. Other than that i hope you enjoy.

Alice has been home for 67 days. Wynonna has obsessively kept track because she still doesn’t think this is real. It’s been 108 days since she sent the last revenant back to hell and ended the curse. She half expects another revenant to show it’s face when they have their guard down because they somehow missed one but they’re okay, Alice is home and she’s safe.

Wynonna still has nightmares, she wakes in a cold sweat screaming at nothing but Dolls is always there to calm her. There are still those dark thoughts at the back of her mind that linger, fears that she hopes won’t ever see the light of day. There’s always that small voice in her head saying she’ll wake up one day and find his side of the bed empty, that he’ll realize that she isn’t worth it, that he’ll figure out that she’s too broken for him. But Dolls is always there, he never pushes her to talk about her nightmares. He simply holds her close whispering sweet nothings in her ear to soothe her until she’s no longer shaking and afraid of the dark. 

The homestead seems more of a home now than it ever was. She feels confident that she can make new memories with Alice and give her the childhood she and Waverly never had. Nicole built a modest home on the Earp land for her and Waverly to accommodate their growing family.  
She’s never told Waverly, but she’s grateful Nicole agreed to live on the homestead because she couldn’t bear having Waverly further than shouting distance. 

Wynonna suggested that Dolls move in shortly after Nicole proposed to Waverly a week after she broke the curse because “That motel sucks major dong”.

They all quickly agreed to have weekly family dinners with Jeremy, Robin and occasionally Doc and Kate. Wynonna would never admit it to anyone but the weekly family dinners were quickly becoming her favorite day of the week. She never knew how much she needed the domesticity until she agreed to make things official with Dolls. He was hesitant with Alice at first but just like her mother, she quickly won his heart because there’s nothing he wouldn’t do for his girls. Wynonna never thought she would ever have the security of the people she loved most in life never leaving her side, she never thought she deserved it because Wynonna Earp is a fuck up that was shunned and driven out of Purgatory. This misfit family they have all created is real and it’s here to stay. 

“A penny for your thoughts?” Dolls brings her out of her thoughts holding out a beer for her. 

“Just can’t believe she’s home” Wynonna gestures lightly to the living room where Waverly and Nicole are playing with Alice on the floor.

“All because of you Earp” He smiles softly and walks into the living room to join the rest of the gang, Wynonna shortly following him. 

“How’s my baby girl?” Wynonna says lovingly as she strokes Alice’s long brown locks. “She’s been having fun with her Auntie Wavey and Auntie Nic hasn't she?” Waverly coos. “YEA!” Alice responds excitedly. Wynonna smiles softly at her daughter.

“I’ll go check on dinner, don’t turn my kid into a narc while i’m gone Haught” Wynonna says as she stands and heads towards the kitchen. “No promises!” she hears as she enters the kitchen. 

She feels strong arms wrap around her front and quickly melts into the embrace. “You okay?” Dolls says while resting his head on her shoulder. “Yeah I’m fine, just expecting something to go wrong ya’know? It almost seems too perfect” she says while turning in Dolls’ arms. “This-“ She gestures to the space between them. “Thing between us is finally working out and Alice is here and she’s safe and there isn’t a demon trying to kill us...we’re okay” she finishes with a small smile. 

“We wouldn’t be here without you Earp, okay? You deserve happiness.” he pauses slightly “and I hope I’m the one who can give you that happiness if you’ll let me.” She looks into his eyes looking for any form of deception but all she can see is love and she feels her stomach flip. She answers his statement by kissing him and hoping to convey everything she’s feeling but doesn’t know how to put to words into the kiss. She pulls away slowly and rests her forehead on Dolls’ chest while he wraps his arms around her tightly and she takes a second to commit this moment to memory. They stay in their warm embrace until a wave of laughter coming from the living room breaks them out of their bubble.

“C’mon, we should join the others” she says while tapping his chest lightly and walking back toward the living room. 

“How’s being pregnant treating ya sis?” She says as she sits on the couch next to Dolls facing Nicole and Waverly.

“Not too bad, Nicole is always super attentive but i could do without the morning sickness” Waverly says scrunching up her face slightly. “Well, only the best for my baby” Nicole says lovingly as she kisses her cheek. 

“You were made for this baby girl” Wynonna says. “I hope so” Waverly responds while absentmindedly rubbing her barely there baby bump. 

“Hey why don’t we play a game before dinner?” Jeremy interjects excitedly from his seat on the floor next to Robin. “As long as we don’t play scrabble, Waverly always cheats” Wynonna says with an eye roll. “Hey! it’s not cheating if the words are in different languages” 

“How about pictionary?” Dolls suggests. “I’m gonna need another drink first” Wynonna huffs. After hearing no real objections they all gather around the living room table while Waverly fetches the whiteboard.

-

They all play a couple rounds of pictionary ending with Waverly and Nicole inevitably winning.

“I swear you two have some sort of secret language.” Wynonna complains as she gestures to the couple. “It’s called knowing your partner Earp, you’re just mad you and Dolls didn’t win.” Nicole retorts. 

“Whatever” Wynonna grumbles as everyone sits at the table to eat dinner.

Jeremy and Robin are the first to leave claiming they have a bunch of tv to catch up on and they need to get home to feed their new kitten, Jr. 

Nicole and Waverly retire to their own home soon after they help with cleanup. Alice has long retired to her bed upstairs.

“It’s so quiet now” Wynonna says more to herself than to Dolls as she watches Nicole and Waverly walk into their home safely. 

“You know you don’t have to watch them everytime.” Dolls says softly as he joins Wynonna near the homestead window. 

Wynonna sighs. “I know...I just sleep a little better knowing they’re okay.” Dolls smiles softly. “How about we go upstairs and I’ll help you sleep huh?” 

“You had me at sleep” Wynonna says quickly as she playfully slaps Dolls’ butt and heads toward their shared bedroom. 

They quickly get under the covers, both of them realizing just how exhausted they were. 

Faint footsteps can be heard down the hall quickly approaching their bedroom. “Mama!” Alice bursts open the door and jumps onto the bed in between Wynonna and Dolls

“What’s wrong Princess?” Dolls coos. “I-I had a-a nightmare.” Alice says between sobs. 

“What was the nightmare baby girl?” Wynonna asks concerned. 

“You and Dolly were gone” Alice sniffles. 

“Well you know me and Mama aren’t ever going anywhere right?” Dolls manages to get a slight nod from Alice. “and you know that we both love you VERY much right?” Another nod. 

“You want to stay with me and Mama tonight Alice?” Instead of answering Alice simply cuddles more in between them. 

The three of them soon fall asleep in each other’s arms. Wynonna doesn’t know what the future holds for her but she hopes that this little family is part of it.


End file.
